thebannersagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Блог участника:N74815162342/Фолька: рассказ второй
thumb|right|350pxПереведен второй рассказ о Фольке из четырех. Следующий эпизод будет опубликован в воскресенье, 10-го апреля. В переводе возможны ошибки, поэтому во второй вкладке таббера приведен оригинальный текст. thumb|right|350px Предыдущий рассказ. Следующий рассказ. Перевод = Фолька: рассказ второй Больверк знал это чувство. Оно жгло и не отпускало, все больше усиливаясь, и он взревел от неожиданной боли. Маленькая стрела, в конце концов, не так уж глубоко вошла в его плечо; Больверк выпрямился, едва не выдавив её. Он стряхнул тонкую изморозь со своих голых рук, укрыв их своей медвежьей накидкой и зарычал, готовясь к бою. Заметил девушку. Её ноги не двигались в глубоком снегу, а лицо ничуть не выражало испуга. Медведь отвечает на нападение, Больверк знал это, но лук был направлен в землю, и она его не натягивала. В этой тихой ледяной местности, где звуки мирно смягчались снегом, Больверк был в замешательстве, не зная, как отреагировать на нападение. Он схватил стрелу и выдернул её из своей кожи. — Твои стрелы слабы. — Моя цель и того хуже, — ответила она, неподвижная, как дерево на поляне. — Я не гожусь для охоты, но решила попробовать. — Медведь, — прорычал он, — уже съел бы тебя. — Нет, — заявила она, — и вряд ли я бы стала есть медведя. К счастью, в лесу есть и другие создания для охоты на них, к которым я больше привыкла. Он была не так молода, как казалась из-за своих собранных лентой волос и обернутых тонкой кожей рук. Девушка — вернее, все-таки, женщина, — глядя на него, пожала плечами. — Ты — не медведь. — Ты так мало знаешь, девчонка. Я больше медведь, чем варл. А ты не охотник. Маленький человек, который может даже не пытаться охотиться. — Верно. — Она бросила взгляд на сумку, перекинутую через плечо, и, шурша, вытащила оттуда тугой сверток. Она бросила его к ногам Больверка. — Мазь и бинты. Это поможет. — Зачем мне это? — Я вроде только что выстрелила тебе в плечо, если ты забыл. — Она закрыла сумку и повесила лук на плечо. Больверк сердито выступил вперед и накрыл её своей тенью. Он пнул свёрток в её сторону и зарычал: — Ты пытаешься укротить медведя? — Ты пытаешься угрожать женщине? Снег заполнял тишину. — Я должна заботиться о семье, дела ждут. — Она развернулась. — Больше не буду стрелять в медведей. Больверк смотрел на неё, протаптывающую путь по мягкому снегу и создающую единственный звук на мили вокруг. Пусть она даже не могла объяснить разницу между медведем и берсерком, дорогу через лес она знала. Это не его проблема. Он спрятал под плащ подаренный ему кожаный сверток и, покачиваясь, пошел вглубь леса, ощущая ледяной ветер на своем голом торсе и в ране на плече. Может он пошел против природы своего обряда и своего путешествия, используя блага цивилизации, но будь он проклят, если умрет от заблудшей стрелы, пущенной какой-то девчонкой. |-| Оригинал = FOLKA PART 2 Bolverk knew this sensation. It seared and held on tight, digging as deeply as it could, and he roared in unexpected pain. The little arrow wasn’t so buried in his shoulder after all; Bolverk sat upright and nearly dislodged it from its place. He shrugged the thin frost off his bare arms, covering them in his bearskin cloak and growled, expecting a fight. Finding a girl. Her feet were solid in the deep snow, and her face showed no signs of intimidation. A bear would retaliate against the attack, Bolverk knew, but her bow faced the ground and she made no further effort to draw. In this ice-quiet place, sounds muffled by peaceful snow, Bolverk was at a loss for how to respond. He grasped the arrow, tearing it out of his skin. “Your arrows are weak.” “My aim is worse,” she said back, rigid as any tree in the clearing. “I’m not cut out for hunting. Thought I’d give it a try.” “A bear,” his unused voice growled, “would have eaten you.” “No,” she stated, “but it’s unlikely I would be eating bear. Hopefully there are other creatures to hunt in the forest that I am more accustomed to.” She wasn’t as young as she seemed, with her hair tucked back with ribbon and her arms wrapped in thick leathers. The girl, though a woman after all, shrugged at him. “You’re not a bear.” “You know so little, girl. I’m more bear than varl. And you’re no hunter. A tiny human has no hope of hunting either.” “Clearly.” Her gaze dropped to the pack slung across her shoulder and rustled around to withdraw out a tautly-wrapped handful. She tossed it to his feet; neither of them flinched. “Salve and a cloth bandage. It helps.” “Why would I need that?” “I might have shot you in the shoulder just now, if you’ve forgotten.” She closed her bag and shouldered her bow. Unafraid–like a smile on a stone wall. Bolverk glowered, stepping forward and covering her in his shadow. He kicked the leather package past her and growled, “Are you trying to tame a bear?” “Are you trying to threaten a woman?” Snow filled the silence. “I’m due to tend my family, chores await.” She turned away, “I’ll shoot no more bears.” Bolverk watched her cut a path through the gentle snow, making the only sound for miles. She knew her way around the forest, even if she couldn’t tell the difference between a bear and a berserk. Not his problem. He tucked the leathery gift under his bearskin cloak and lurched further into the woods, feeling the icy wind on his bare chest and in the hole of his shoulder. Using civilized goods went against the nature of his rite and of this journey, but damned if he’d be taken down by the wayward arrows of a girl. Категория:Записи в блоге Категория:Новости проекта